Happy Home
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Fuji diisengi pada saat pertemuan keluarganya dan Tezuka saat membahas persiapan pernikahan mereka. Walaupun kesal, tapi bagi Fuji, keluarga mereka adalah potret kebahagiaan. #MonthlyFFA #MaretMerit


**Disclaimer: TeniPuri punyanya Konomi-sensei :'v (Kalau aku yang bikin nggak mungkin bakal sebagus itu :v)**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Sho-ai, typos, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#MonthlyFFA #MaretMerit**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, ini jas untuk upacara nanti," Ayana berseru senang, meletakkan dua setel jas ke tengah meja kembali. Satu berwarna hitam dengan bliz biru di kerahnya sedangkan satu lagi jas putih dengan bliz berwarna perak.

Ayana, Yoshiko, dan Yumiko duduk di karpet sedangkan Yuuta di salah satu sofa, Kuniharu dan Kunikazu ada di sofa yang lain. Ketiganya memandang para wanita yang terlihat sangat antusias membuka lalu memperlihatkan dua setel tuxedo yang baru mereka beli.

Fuji tersenyum, selesai menuangkan teh dari teko ke semua cangkir di meja makan. Tezuka mengangkat talenan yang berisi cangkir-cangkir teh tersebut dan berjalan ke ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Fuji. Si pemuda bermanik biru mengikuti di belakangnya sambil membawa teko porselen berisi teh merah yang harum.

"Kedua set tuxedo itu indah," komentar Yumiko.

"Ah, aku tidak sabar untuk mendadani mereka berdua dan memotret serta merekamnya," Ayana menepukkan kedua tangannya antusias.

"Ini sedikit mengingatkan ku saat masih berumur 29 tahun dulu," ucap Kuniharu. Kunikazu mengangguk.

"Ayo cepat sedikit Syusuke, Kunimitsu-kun!" seru Yumiko pada adiknya dan tunangan sang adik.

"Sabar sedikit Nee-san," balas Fuji. Segera meletakkan teko teh. Tezuka melakukan hal yang sama, keduanya segera meletakkan cangkir teh ke depan masing-masing anggota keluarga mereka.

"Jadi, apa Syusuke yang jadi pengantin wanitanya?" Yumiko menatap sang ibu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sih Nee-san?" Fuji mengerutkan kening.

"Ah ya, ini hanya sebagai simbolis saja. Pengantinnya tetap saja akan berbagi peran," timpal Kuniharu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu soal itu," sahut Fuji.

"Aniki jadi pengantin wanita?" Yuuta mencibir. "Dilihat sekilas mungkin cocok, tapi kalau urusan memasak, mengerikan sekali."

Urat kekesalan berkedut samar di pelipis Fuji.

"Bagiamanapun Kunimitsu tidak akan sesuai untuk peran itu," sahut Ayana, tampak berpikir.

"Yah, kalau soal fisik lebih baik Syusuke saja." Yoshiko mengangguk. Ayana tersenyum menyetujui.

Fuji memberengut, tidak terlalu suka dengan ide para wanita di kedua keluarga itu.

"Tezuka-san, kau yakin? Dengan orang seperti dia?" Yuuta mengangkat alis, menunjuk ke arah sang Aniki.

"Hey, Yuuta!" protes Fuji, sedikit merasa diejek sang adik.

"Syusuke pasti akan terlihat cantik, Yuuta-kun," ujar Tezuka tiba-tiba, tersenyum tipis.

Yuuta tertegun, diam-diam kagum. Fuji memandang Tezuka, tidak bisa berkata-kata, pipinya memerah samar. Tezuka membalasnya dengan senyum dan tatapan sedikit menjahili.

Kekehan dari Yumiko dan Yoshiko menyentakkan Tezuka. Tezuka sedikit menyesali perbuatannya melihat raut Yumiko yang seakan berbinar jahil. Yakin kalau si sulung keluarga Fuji akan menjadikan hal tadi bahan candaannya untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Tenang saja Syusuke," tawa Yumiko meredam. "Kalian berdua tetap pakai tuxedo kok."

Fuji memberengut. "Tentu saja Nee-san! Aku tidak akan memakai apapun selain jas!" ucapnya tegas.

"Kenapa marah-marah Syusuke?" Yumiko kembali terkekeh geli. "Ah, kenapa tidak pertimbangkan upacara yang lebih tradisional? Jadi kalian berdua memakai _Montsuki_?"

Fuji tertegun. Untuk kali ini berpikir bahwa ide tersebut tidak buruk.

"Ahaha, itu ide yang bagus sekali Yumiko," tawa Kunikazu.

"Atau begini saja Syusuke, bagaimana kalau kau pakai gaun pengantin saja," Yumiko mengedipkan mata.

Yuuta ikut terkekeh. "Kenapa tidak coba saja Aniki?"

"Yuuta!" seru Fuji kesal. Dalam hati meringis, memikirkan bahwa karma memang ada. Biasanya sedari kecil ia dan sang kakak yang menjahili Yuuta. Namun sekarang dialah yang dijahili.

Tezuka mendengus, berusaha menyembunyikan tawa. Fuji menoleh padanya dan mengembungkan pipi. "Tezuka, kau tidak seharusnya tertawa!" protesnya.

"Syusuke?" Tezuka menaikkan sebelah alis dan Fuji segera mengerti.

"_Gomen_ Kunimitsu," ucapnya pelan. Beberapa hari sebelumnya Tezuka berkata bahwa mereka harus membiasakan diri untuk memanggil nama kecil masing-masing. Mereka berdua terlalu terbiasa memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama keluarga walau sudah beberapa tahun berpacaran dan tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengubah kebiasaan itu.

Tapi sekarang mereka akan menikah. Tentu saja kebiasaan tersebut harus diubah.

"Hey, hey," Yumiko menginterupsi. "Jangan bermesraan pada saat acara keluarga," sahut Yumiko memicingkan mata dan berkacak pinggang.

"Ah, Nee-san hanya iri pada Aniki kan?" goda Yuuta.

Urat kekesalan berkedut di pelipis Yumiko.

"Yuuta~" Yumiko memanggil nama adiknya dengan desisan yang berkesan gelap. Yuuta menelan ludah. Segera menyadari kesalahannya, mengimplikasi status single sang kakak di umurnya yang berkepala tiga. Wanita itu berdiri dengan ekspresi kelam.

"_Go, gomen_," Yuuta memundurkan tubuh sembari merutuki diri. Ia masih punya rasa takut yang besar pada kakak perempuannya. Dan dengan lancang telah lupa untuk menjaga mulut kemudian harus menerima konsekuensi.

(Mari kita skip saja adegan kekerasannya ^^)

"Tapi," ucap Ayana setelah menyesap teh, senyum lebar dan tampak menyilaukan. "Syusuke pasti akan cantik sekali dalam balutan gaun pengantin." Berbeda dari ucapan Yumiko yang jelas-jelas hanya punya maksud menggoda sang Adik, Ayana berucap dengan tulus.

Fuji mengedipkan kedua mata birunya beberapa kali. Tidak menyangka calon mertuanya benar-benar memikirkan ide iseng kakaknya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Ayana!" seru Kunikazu dengan raut tegas dan serius. Semua orang reflek menatapnya, tersentak akan ketegasannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja seharusnya Syusuke memakai _shiramuku_ dan _wata_ _boushi_," ucap pria tua itu dengan wibawanya. "Yoshiko-san, Ayana, bukankah itu lebih bagus? Mencerminkan sekali makna pernikahan."

"Eh, tidak…" sahutan pelan Fuji yang ingin membantah tidak didengarkan oleh ketiganya. Tezuka hanya diam, menyesap teh dengan ekspresi netral.

Yoshiko dan Ayana mengangguk bersamaan. "Benar juga. Memakai _shiramuku_ akan membuat suasana pernikahan menjadi sakral sekali," ujar Yoshiko.

Fuji sweatdrop, kedua wanita itu melanjutkan diskusinya bersama Kunikazu.

"Tapi kalau kita ingin melaksanakan pernikahan tradisional seharusnya mereka berdua tidak bertemu sekarang kan," sahut Ayana, mengerutkan dahi.

"Ah benar juga," timpal Yoshiko dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Tapi bukankah kalaupun dengan gaya yang barat pengantinnya tidak diperbolehkan bertemu juga sebelum janji pernikahan?" Kuniharu berkomentar.

"Ah, tapi itukan hanya untuk sebelum upacara saja," jawab sang istri.

"Jadi apa pada akhirnya kalian berencana memilih gaun pengantin ala barat?"

"_Shiramuku_ dan gaun pengantin ala barat sama-sama cantik, aku tidak tahu lebih suka yang mana."

"Dan kalau pakai _Shiramuku_ lebih baik tudung kepalanya yang mana?"

"_Wata boushi_ atau _tsuni kakushi_?"

Fuji yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menganga, tercengang mendengarkan diskusi mereka, akhirnya tidak tahan. "Apa kalian semua serius? Bukankah ini hanya lelucon?!" potongnya panik.

"Tentu saja." Ujar Yoshiko dan Ayana kompak.

Fuji menghela napas lelah dan menundukkan kepala. Diskusi mereka tadi benar-benar terdengar serius sampai membuatnya khawatir akan sungguhan dipaksa memakai gaun alih-alih jas. Lagipula ekspresi juga nada bicara Yoshiko dan Ayana saat mengatakan 'tentu saja' sama sekali tidak meyakinkan sama sekali baginya.

"Hahaha, ini pembicaraan yang menyenangkan," Kunikazu tertawa sambil mengelus janggutnya yang berwarna putih.

Fuji mengerucutkan bibir. Pada akhirnya pasrah menjadi bahan godaan kedua keluarga yang sedang berkumpul tersebut. Melirik ke sampingnya, Tezuka yang tersenyum tipis menikmati obrolan orang tua dan kakeknya bersama ibu dan saudara-saudara Fuji, tampak setengah melamun.

Tezuka tersentak kecil begitu merasakan sikutan di pinggangnya dan menoleh pada sumbernya.

"Aku ingin memarahimu Kunimitsu," desis Fuji. "Jangan hanya duduk dan tertawa saja! Apa yang kau pikirkan sih?"

"Ah, _gomen, gomen_," gumam Tezuka.

"Hanya saja … ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku lihat," Tezuka kembali memalingkan wajah. Fuji menelengkan kepala dengan raut bingung.

"Pernikahan kita," kali ini melirik pada Fuji yang masih menunggu penjelasannya. "Biarkan saja mereka mendiskusikan semuanya sesuka mereka. Mengkhawatirkan detail-detai kecil."

Fuji ikut memalingkan wajah pada ibunya, kakaknya, dan calon mertuanya yang asyik mengobrol. Senyum lembut dan senang terulas di bibir ketiganya. Dan hal tersebut menerbitkan senyum yang tulus di wajah Fuji.

"Mereka terlihat menikmatinya," komentar Fuji yang dibalas anggukan Tezuka.

"Mereka terlihat begitu akrab," ujar Tezuka. "Inti dari pernikahan bukan hanya kita berdua. Tapi juga keluarga kita. Pernikahan itu ada, juga untuk menyatukan dua keluarga."

Fuji merenung, mendengungkan sebuah persetujuan. "Kau benar. Kehidupan pernikahan juga tidak mungkin akan mudah kedepannya, namun melihat mereka begitu rukun begini membuat perasaanku tenang."

"Seolah apapun yang terjadi nanti mereka tetap bersama dan mendukung kita?" Tezuka bertanya, Fuji jawab dengan anggukan antusias.

Keduanya menyimak kembali sebentar pembicaraan para wanita itu mengenai segala tetek bengek pernikahan. Sekarang bukan hanya mengenai pakaian, tapi dekorasi serta makanan, sesekali Kunikazu, Kuniharu, serta Yuuta memberi komentar.

Dan keduanya hanya dapat tersenyum masam saat ide-ide iseng terlintas di percakapan tersebut.

Fuji menghela napas, matanya mencerminkan rasa maklum dan pasrah begitu ide-ide iseng itu mulai dibahas lebih bersemangat daripada pokok bahasan yang serius, "Apapun yang mereka persiapkan nanti kita tetap akan melaksanakannya. Lagipula aku ragu semua akan berjalan buruk. Mereka hanya melakukan yang terbaik untuk kita."

"Akhir yang bagus juga bukan?" Tezuka tersenyum pada Fuji.

Fuji balas tersenyum dan menyenderkan kepala ke bahu Tezuka. Menikmati kehangatan tubuh Tezuka serta kehangatan dari senyum keluarga mereka.

Ini adalah potret dari keluarga yang bahagia, Fuji yakin akan hal itu.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**A/N:**

Jadi ini fic terinspirasi dari doujin yang berjudul Happy Home (dan demi apa aku cuman nemu bahasa Vietnamnya doang?!), untuk mencoba membuat fic ini, aku mencoba untuk mengerti sedikit doujinnya dengan mentranslate dialognya (habis itu aku merasa aneh sendiri dengan gaya penulisanku yang terpengaruhi T^T)

Jadi yah, aku minta maaf kalau fic ini kurang memuaskan. Aku juga publish ini di wattpad, disana aku kasih beberapa bonus pict ^^ nama akunku Ai_and_August_19

Oh iya. Montsuki = Kimono hitam yang dipakai laki-laki.

Shiramuku = Kimono putih perempuan saat pernikahan.

Wata boushi dan Tsun kakushi = dua jenis tudung untuk melengkapi shiramuku.

Nah. Terimkasih sudah baca, kalau berkenan mohon review ^-^)

Sincerely

Ai19


End file.
